


Giggles

by valkyriors



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: All Sweet, Drugs, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, aka best coworkers, aka best friends, and sleepy oscar, first time drugs, gender neutral reader, i guess, i think, just needed this so bad after the pedro tweet, no bad side effects from drugs just giggles, with pedro and oscar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: taking edibles with oscar and pedro for the first time leads to a giggly love confession. and a kiss.
Relationships: Oscar Isaac & Reader, Oscar Isaac & You, Pedro Pascal & Oscar Isaac, Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Kudos: 31





	Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> no notes this is self therapy.

“Hey, y/n!” You turn away from the steps to your trailers, grinning immediately to find the familiar voice- Oscar. He’s stood beside Pedro outside one of their own trailers, standing together like they’re clearly consorting; the usual. Even their mischievous faces make you giggle. 

“What’s up?” You call across the lot, jogging over when he only holds up two fingers to call you over in return. There’s a water bottle in your arms, and the liquid inside swishes with your quick steps. “I was just off for my break.”

“We were wondering…” It’s Pedro that turns to you, raising an eyebrow as he speaks and leans close- he’s a presence that always has you flustered. You have to focus on Oscar’s face instead to avoid any bright blushes. “Have you ever gotten high?”

“High?” You call out immediately, heightened tone. You can only narrow your eyes and flick between the pair. “What are you guys planning?”

They both chuckle. “We thought we’d do something a little extra to relax tonight. Private party at Pedro’s.”

“What sort of stuff?” You’re still cautious, despite the friendship you’ve found with the pair over the course of the film you’re currently working on.

They were easy guys to like. 

Pedro shrugs nonchalantly. “Edibles.”

“Pedro promises me, us, that it’s good stuff. Just a good night. Couple of films, beers, nothing spectacular. Just the three of us.” Clearly he noticed the skeptical look in your eye. 

“Ah, so I’m invited to boys’ night am I?” In a small giggle you let your head fall to Pedro’s arm for a moment. “Okay, why not. Only cause I like you guys so much.”

“You sure? We can just have a few drinks and I’ll hide away the candy for another night.” Pedro offers politely, his arm wrapping around your shoulder while the three of you chat. 

“Nah, of course I’ll join in. I just.. haven’t gotten high since college.” Lie. You’ve never touched an edible in your life. There’s no need to say so, though. 

“You calling us immature?” Oscar says with a cheeky grin. 

“Maybe.” You smile back and a small laugh goes around the three of you. 

You chat for a few more minutes- Oscar laughing about the scene they’re filming next, where he gets to punch Pedro’s character and give him a pep talk. Pedro’s skeptical he might get a real punch on camera. 

Somewhere along the way your water bottle gets taken from your hands, Pedro taking a long sip from it with a smirk. 

It’s painful to force your brows into a scrunch in faux protest when your cheeks heat up at the friendly action. 

…Then the bottle gets thrown across to Oscar, also taking a sip. 

—

You’re trying to not think about how much you stressed over your outfit to go over to Pedro’s. It took an hour to settle on one of your regular favourite outfits. 

You also strongly considered a long sip of vodka to give you enough courage to take whatever edibles Pedro and Oscar have, before google told you it’s a bad idea to drink first. 

Drug first, drink later. Sucks for you. 

Soon enough you’re waltzing into Pedro’s apartment with a familiar smile. 

“Hey!” Pedro grins and pulls you in for a short hug at the door, since you only saw each other a few hours earlier. 

Oscar, unshockingly, is stood in his kitchen eating a packet of chips. You go up and give him a quick hug too, stealing a chip along the way. 

“What are we doing tonight?” You ask after a few minutes of light conversation, your jacket and bag getting taken away by Pedro- hosting his ass off, as usual. 

“Oscar brought a copy of The Devil Wears Prada.” Pedro says with a mocking point. 

“Really? Didn’t realise it was a favourite of yours.”

“Hey! There’s nothing better than fashionista Meryl Streep. And besides, Pedro told me he already had a copy.” Oscar returns the point, sticking his tongue out at his friend. 

“As a man in the film business, it’s my responsibility to own all of the classics.” He says profusely in return, making his way over to the couch beside you. 

An arm goes around your shoulder, and he whispers: “Though it does happen to be one of my favourites too.”

You hum. “I promise I won’t tell Oscar.”

It’s 20 minutes of chatting and snacking when Oscar brings over a small chocolate box, shaking it with an excited face.

Pedro snatches it off him with an eye roll, though he sits up excitedly himself. You in turn sit up straighter, watching patiently as he opens up the box and pulls out a small paper card. 

“Why are these so fancy?” You say, peering over to look at them. And they do look fancy, almost like regular artisanal chocolates, all with different designs. Maybe this isn’t as scary as you thought it would be. 

“You’d never buy us cheap stuff, would you P?” Oscar says with a teasing tone, his head on your shoulder to watch too. 

“No, I would not.” He answers seriously anyway, and then puts down the card. “Okay so, these are strawberry, orange, praline, turkish delight, caramel and just plain chocolate.” He points them out as he speaks. 

“Ladies first.” Oscar says, earning a short agreeing nod from the man opposite. 

“Strawberry?” You say with a nervous smile, and then the box is held out closer for you to pick out the treat. You throw it into your mouth and chew immediately. 

“Hey! You got a head start.” Pedro calls accusingly, but breaks into a laugh as both him and Oscar take a chocolate. 

They count down from three together, staring into each other’s eyes daringly before throwing back their treats. You laugh, swallowing the last of your own.

“Didn’t realise I was breaking tradition.” Pedro shrugs anyway, and Oscar’s slinking back to the kitchen to get some drinks. 

...It’s half an hour later that you’re giggling away happily and asking Pedro and Oscar to dance for you. 

“Why?” Oscar’s laughing too, taken by his own drug and the drink in his hand, as he stands up across from you awaiting your instructions. 

When you ask him to dance, he’s still laughing and won’t move. 

“Just dance!” Pedro’s practically leaning against you, chuckling lightly as you try and fumble for words to get Oscar to dance for you. 

“What kind of a dance?” He counters, putting down his beer and then swaying from side to side while standing in front of the TV. 

“Do a salsa.” Pedro offers, leaning back against you and waving his arm around instructingly. 

“You saying just ‘cause I’m hispanic I can salsa, hermano?” He points at Pedro with narrowed eyes. 

“You’ve told me a million times about the salsa club you and Elvira go to, asshole.” He still laughs. 

Oscar pauses. “Good point.”

“No, salsa’s a two-person dance, silly. Do a, um, magical mike one.” You grin and giggle, and Pedro nudges you in the side. 

“Hey! There is one person and one person only I will strip for, and that’s neither of you. Ask Pedro to strip for you.” He says with a smile, and then continues his strange solo dance obliviously. 

“I would love to, but dancing is not in my skill-set.” You pout in his face, and he pushes your lips away with his fingers, laughing. 

With the motion, you decide to stretch your body out across Pedro’s couch. Oscar keeps dancing but throws some kind of sour candy at your head. 

“Ow.”

The film continues, somewhere along the lines Oscar decides to nap on the floor in front of the TV instead. He makes a quip about Oscar always falling asleep so soon. 

And Pedro starts feeding you popcorn, still focused on the film himself.   
You can’t stop thinking about his fingers on your tongue. 

“Hey, P, what if you’re um… fingers tasted like popcorn, cause then I could just-” You barely pay attention as you take his hands, as he watches curiously, and lick right along his fingers. Twice. 

You smile, distantly, head falling back on the couch and keeping your eyes on his face. 

He smiles too, quite happily, but with a quick furrow of his brows. “You sure you’re okay?” His head tilts to the side, and you feel his fingers reaching for your hand. 

“Mm. Pretty great, glad I came. You’re so cool.”

“Am I?” He grins teasingly, bringing up your hand to his lips and pecking a kiss on your knuckles. You hum approvingly. “You’re pretty cool too.”

“Yes. A cool person who does drugs with boys.” You giggle, leaning back once more. 

“You make it sound so reductive.” He says cooly, tugging on your fingers in tease. 

“Thought it would be, but-” You hum. “It’s fun. I feel really soft… and we’re hanging out. Even the beer tastes like candy floss.”

He grins still. “Are you always like this high?”

“What does that mean?” You say in false offense, narrowing your eyes and leaning forward to headbutt his chest. He laughs again. 

“You’re worse than me. All I wanna do is cuddle everyone and feed them sweets. You’re like that but with extra giggles.”

You giggle, then try to stop it when you realise. You shove him lightly again. “No idea. Hope so. I feel like an angel.”

“What do you mean?” He asks, brushing his fingers lightly on the back of your hand. 

“I’ve never done this before.” You pause. “Oh my God, was I boring my whole life?”

“Y-you said you had in college.” He sits back, his hand pulling away from yours but staying on your thigh. 

You laugh, then pout up at him. “I’m sorry, I lied. I wanted you to think I’m cool.”

It’s a sincere apology, but your fuzzy mind has you pouting up stupidly like a teenager. 

Pedro then cups two hands under your chin, doing his own small pout and looking into your saddened eyes. Then he pulls you forward to rest his head on top of your own. 

Your arms wrap around him instinctively, leaning in for his comfort. 

“I’m sorry if I pressured you. Or Oscar, but he’s a little too sleepy for any apologies.” You grin into him. 

“No, no, no, didn’t make me do anything, I wanted to impress you. Plus I feel so good right now, don’t regret a thing.” You pause. “What perfume are you wearing? It's really nice.” 

“It’s cologne, Dior, I think.” He smiles, pulling you closer. “You wanted to impress me?”

You giggle. “Everyone likes Pedro Pascal. Friendliest guy everyone knows and can’t even hate him for it. Super cool. Super hot. Real boyfriend material.”

“That’s nice.” He mumbles, feeling his face heat up and his fingers fiddle on your grip. 

“Mm.” You nod, pushing away and moving a hand up to his face. “And you’ve got these lips, they always look so soft and kissable. And the nice thing, really, really is-”

You’re cut off by his lips pressed to yours. 

It’s gentle, soft, even though you didn’t see it coming. His hands come back to your cheeks, brushing across the skin while his lips push against yours. Again, and again. 

He tastes of the sweets you were eating, and you whine against him and search for something to grip. Kissable was right, and his lips feel like heaven on your own. You could do it forever. 

When you pull away, your head moves even closer to rest on his shoulder. 

“Thank you for the kiss, we should do it again sometime.”

He laughs. “Very happily, I’m just making sure I’m not taking advantage of you, you’re fuzzier than me. Maybe you’re taking advantage of me with your lines. Never told me you were smooth.”

“You bring it out in me.” You lean up and kiss his jaw. “O-one more kiss before I fall asleep? Maybe I’ll dream about you.”

“Hmm.” He pauses, and then his lips are pulling you in again. 

You’re asleep on his shoulder minutes after you break away.


End file.
